


星期二的列车

by Masurin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masurin/pseuds/Masurin





	星期二的列车

他站在废弃的老旧车站里，残破的车票没有标明起点也没有终点。脚步声和咖啡香气由远及近，杏色的风衣摆停在他面前，细长手指握着暖和的饮品放在他手中，然后扣住他空荡的左手把他送上了列车。  
你不和我一起走吗？车门关上前他向那人询问。  
我比你先到，星期二记得来找我。

-

钝痛感随着意识清醒变得鲜明，文俊辉支起身子看了看窄小的沙发，确实不够他进行一次愉快的翻身。他记得星期二约好了和徐明浩出去，手机屏上显示的时间是星期二下午五点十分，距离约定的时间还有三十五分钟。

-

等到他们吃完饭逛完街差不多到了八点半，文俊辉拖着徐明浩去山上看烟花。石板阶梯的尽头是一座凉亭，某天文俊辉闲逛时偶然发现的。静谧的夜空被烟花升空的声音划破，暗色中炸开一团又一团绚丽的焰火，然后熄灭，天上只有星辰和月亮偏白的光。  
现在去哪？  
徐明浩偏头，落满冷辉的细长眼眸笑盈盈的看他，说，你想带我去哪就去哪。

-

开了空调的房间温度有点低，徐明浩从衣柜里扯出一件衣服随意套在身上，发尾处的水滴融进黑色衣领里。文俊辉的手伸进衣服绕到徐明浩背后顺着蝴蝶骨往下摸，不轻不重地揉捏圆浑紧实的臀部，另一只手摁着对方的头接吻，唇瓣张开，舌尖灵活地探进湿热口腔与他交换唾液。徐明浩跨坐在文俊辉腿上，用大腿内侧去磨蹭那根半勃的性器，细密的吻移动到他左边的乳首，牙齿若有若无的触碰让他有些难耐的往前挺胸，文俊辉拉扯着布料左右晃动，藏在衣服里的果实被磨得完全挺立起来，他还故意捻了几下。徐明浩上下套弄抵着他小腹的性器的手顿了顿，后穴被涂满润滑液的手指入侵的异物感很明显，但还在忍受范围之内。他凑过去咬住文俊辉突出的喉结，舌尖绕在上面打转，耳边不出意料传来隐忍的喘息。  
扩张的过程细致而温柔，文俊辉有充分的耐心去确认手指在后穴进出时开拓出的承载力，蹭到敏感点惹得徐明浩一阵战栗，性器前端开始分泌半透明的液体。他撕开避孕套的包装袋把那层薄膜套在文俊辉的东西上，然后将他往床里推。文俊辉看着徐明浩咬着唇扶住他的性器一点一点往下坐，汗珠淌过锁骨的模样该死的诱人，肉棒被慢慢包裹的过程像是某种温柔的折磨，他想动但不敢动。完全坐下去之后徐明浩尝试性地扭动腰部，仰头甩开被浸湿的额发，颈部线条舒展如天鹅般优美。他欣赏够了反过来把徐明浩压倒，拉起对方透着粉色的脚踝放到自己肩上，龟头抵着内壁小小的凸起点反复研磨。前列腺被疯狂刺激的快感和看着硕大性器在体内抽送的羞耻感混合在一起让他的眼泪流个不停。温暖的甬道几乎畅通无阻，囊袋把白嫩的屁股拍得发红，文俊辉钳着他纤细的腰，整根拔出再插入，爱液从被欺负的有些红肿的穴口中随着操干的频率加快被带出来又堵回去，淫靡水声和撞击声交错，徐明浩呜咽着交代在文俊辉手里，下身不自觉绞紧后穴逼得文俊辉缴械投降。  
短暂的休息后他主动勾上文俊辉的脖子像要融化在黏糊糊的吻里，避孕套被扯下来扔掉换上新的。他以一种粗暴的力度搓揉弹软的臀肉，指尖划过尾椎骨，酸软内壁被重新顶开，徐明浩圆润的指甲在文俊辉背上留下月牙状的印子，他被操得合不拢腿，还含着文俊辉的耳垂喊哥哥，换来更加深入的挺动，连呻吟都被撞的支离破碎。文俊辉趁着徐明浩射精的空档并拢他的双腿，放过可怜的后穴，性器挤进他的大腿根，内侧娇嫩光滑的肌肤很快被摩擦到泛红，挤压感爽得他有些头皮发麻。射精之前他摘掉套子，粘稠液体零零散散的分布在徐明浩的腹部和胸口。他累的不行，清洗完毕窝在文俊辉怀里亲了他一下后就睡着了。文俊辉最后打开手机看了一眼时间，熄了屏合上眼睛，就这么抱着徐明浩沉入睡眠。

-

睡梦中他被谁拍了拍脸叫他醒来，似乎是不太一样的场景。徐明浩纤白的手腕在他尚未变清晰的视野里晃动，他想也没想一口咬了上去，但是没成功，他转而起身去够那双微张的唇，徐明浩合上书用书背轻轻敲了一下文俊辉的头，先鄙视了他躺在自己腿上玩手机玩到睡着的行为，接着问他还吃不吃饭，在得到否定的回答后也就由着他去了。  
手机书本裤子全部扔在地上，徐明浩紧紧抓着沙发靠垫，腰塌下去，赤裸的背部被打上星星点点的红色印记，每次文俊辉撞进来都能让他两腿发颤。舌头被两根手指夹住玩弄，唾液顺着他的嘴角往下流，他回头看了一眼文俊辉，眼神无辜又委屈，挂着水珠的眼角和显眼的唾液丝让他看起来色情无比。文俊辉含住被他蹂躏成鲜红色的饱满下唇，捏着硬挺的乳头，指腹在乳尖摩擦，又娇又软的呻吟声没停过。他终于在灭顶的快感里射出来，白浊液体弄脏了沙发，但没人在意那么多。突然收紧的内壁吸着他的东西不放，他在浅浅抽插几下后拔出性器，射在那道迷人的脊柱沟上。清理的时候他们又做了一次，徐明浩双腿夹着文俊辉的腰，背靠着冰凉的瓷砖墙面，失重感让他不得不把所有的力气放在文俊辉身上。他插得很深但动的很慢，顶进去一寸寸碾过敏感的肠道，听着软绵绵的声音哭着求他快点。高潮时他脚趾蜷缩，温凉的精液在文俊辉射进去后缓慢的从穴口滑出来，滴在地面，被水流冲走，什么也没剩下。

-

未免有些荒淫无度的时光，令人懒惰的星期二，他忘记自己在那天有没有工作或者该做的事情。徐明浩的身体让他上瘾，柔软的、美味的，对他有求必应的。他爱徐明浩像朵娇艳的花被他欺负出甜美汁液的样子，爱他的声音他的一切，如此契合密不可分。  
在梦里清醒在现实入睡，徐明浩抱着他软软糯糯的喊他名字，然后告诉他自己会在终点站等他但现在并不是该到站的时候。索取亲吻时文俊辉感觉吻上了一块石碑，冰冷而僵硬。温度消失了，他捉不住那只曾经跟他紧扣在一起的手和那句轻飘飘的“我爱你”。  
车票和咖啡留在寂寥的车站，目光聚焦只看见白色墙壁和挂在墙上干净的旧风衣，衣服的主人不在他身边。星期二下午五点十分，文俊辉闭上眼睛昏昏沉沉地在梦境中飘荡，离列车驶来的日子大概不远了，现在他终于知道终点站在什么地方。


End file.
